Lendemain de fête
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Après un séminaire de quelques jours, Ulquiorra rentre à son appartement...et constate le désastre


**Titre : Lendemain de fête**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Genre : OS yaoi Alternative Universe**

**Couple : Ulqui avocat x Grimmjow cadre sup fêtard**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée d'une fanfic de Chibi-Kyouki intitulée "Entre ombre et lumière : un procès retentissant". Il s'agit d'un AU dans lequel Ulqui est un grand avocat et Grimmjow un chef d'entreprise macho. Cet OS est une sorte de petite suite, publiée avec l'accord de Kyouki. Cependant, s'il est fait références aux évènements produits dans "un procès retentissant", il n'est nulle besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre cette fic. Néanmoins, je vous conseille vivement de la lire, car je la trouve par ailleurs excellente...**

* * *

L'appart était jonché de déchets; une odeur nauséabonde, entre bière éventée et pizza régurgitée, flottait dans l'air; la télé gueulait dans le salon.

Ulquiorra, les yeux écarquillés, contemplait le désastre depuis le seuil, incapable de considérer ce capharnaüm comme faisant partie intégrante de son lieu de vie.

Malheureusement pour lui, une de ses chemise froissée sur le canapé tendait à confirmer cette hypothèse.

Que faisait cette chemise là ? Mystère.

Il finit par entrer dans le living room et le traversa, évitant canettes et flaques de vomi séché, pour atteindre la télécommande poisseuse, posée sur la table basse recouvertes de liquide collant et de miettes, pour éteindre le téléviseur.

Puis il partit à la recherche de son amant.

Amant qui faisait la grasse matinée dans leur chambre commune. Une bouteille de saké vide traînait encore sur la table de nuit, à la place du réveil à cadran lumineux qui gisait éparpillé sur le sol.

- Grimmjow, dit simplement Ulquiorra d'un ton neutre.

Et cependant, ses yeux étaient comme des projecteurs laser, contemplant le bel endormi avec une fixité effrayante.

Jaggerjack s'éveilla enfin et bailla en s'étirant comme un gros chat. Il se frotta les yeux.

- Neeee ? ...Ulquiorra, c'est toi ?

Il était torse nu et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses traits tirés.

- Tu as fais la fête en mon absence, on dirait, constata le brun d'un ton monocorde et neutre.

Son compagnon se redressa en position assise et se massa les tempes.

- Ouais...un peu.

- Un peu ? Le salon est dans un état indescriptible.

- C'est bon !, s'énerva l'Homme saké en sortant prestement du lit. Tu vas pas me faire un caca

nerveux parce que j'ai invité quelques potes à regarder un match de football en buvant quelques Vitamines R. J'avais l'intention de ranger avant que tu rentres de toute façon.

-....

- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi t'es rentré aussi tôt ? Je croyais que ta réunion...ton truc là...ça devait pas durer une semaine ?

- ça s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu, répondit le brun sans élever la voix.

En vérité, il avait volontairement écourté son séjour pour rentrer plus vite. Et voilà comment il était remercié.

- T'aurais pu appeler pour prévenir !

Schiffer ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer une réplique bien sentit, mais fût couper par le claquement d'une porte.

Grimmjow était allé prendre sa douche.

Ulquiorra soupira et s'assit sur le lit, posant sa petite valise et retirant sa veste. Il semblait que Grimmjow s'était lassé, finalement. Alors que c'était LUI qui l'avait dragué le premier.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il s'était vite prêté au jeu. Mais tout de même !

Afin de, contre toutes attentes, rattraper les choses, il commença à nettoyer le salon, jetant les détritus, passant un coup d'éponge sur

les meubles...

Lorsqu'il entendit le grand bleu sortir de la salle d'eau, il s'apprêtait à lessiver la moquette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lança nonchalamment Jaggerjack en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte.

-.......tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?

Grimmjow leva les yeux aux ciel. Il était encore mouillé et ne portait qu'une unique serviette de bain blanche autour de la taille.

- Allons dans la chambre, susurra-t-il en l'embrassant sur la nuque, l'enlaçant par derrière.

- Non.

Grimmjow se raidit.

- Comment ça "non" ?

Ulquiorra frissonna.

- Je ne suis pas un sex toy. Tu devrais te reposer.

Jaggerjack gronda :

- J'ai pas envie de me reposer, j'ai envie de BAISER !

Il renversa Ulquiorra sur le sofa et déchira sa chemise.

- C'était une Versace à 200$, dit le brun.

- M'en fous !, grogna le bleuté en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Les mains blanches caressèrent les hanches dorées...et les lacérèrent sauvagement.

- Hey !, s'exclama vivement Jaggerjack en se redressant.

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté, déclara Schiffer. J'ai dit que je n'était pas un jouet.

- J'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais !

- Pourtant tu me traites comme tel. Je ne suis pas là exclusivement pour satisfaire tes bas instincts, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, marmonna l'albinos d'un ton glacial.

- T'es.....UN ABRUTI !, s'écria l'homme saké en s'écartant.

- Quoi ?, fit Ulqui en haussant un sourcil.

- Une semaine !, grinça Grimmjow. Une semaine que t'es parti à ce STUPIDE séminaire conférence trucmuche avec SZAYEL ! Et juste parce que j'en avais marre de tourner en rond et que j'ai invité des potes, tu me fais la gueule et-et....putain, j'ai envie de toi BORDEL ! Tu m'as MANQUE, enculé !

Assez surpris, Ulquiorra s'autorisa un mini sourire.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- La ferme.

- Redis-le.

- La ferme.

- Non, l'autre truc.

Grimmjow garda le silence quelques secondes puis bougonna :

- Tu m'as manqué, connard !

Les bras d'Ulquiorra s'enroulèrent autour du large dos de la panthère, comme des lianes.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être grossier ?

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être un glaçon impassible ?, rétorqua le grand bleu.

-...tch.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Jaggerjack retira sa serviette.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite fondre et gémir, je te le garantis.

Il ricana devant l'expression sceptique de son compagnon et lécha un téton, faisant rosir Ulqui.

- Je vais te faire crier de plaisir et en redemander, tu vas voir. J'ai beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Tu sais que je me masturbais en pensant à toi ?

- Pervers.

Cependant il se laissa faire. Après tout, ça lui avait manqué aussi.


End file.
